One Meaningless Coincidence After Another
by hello-there-angel
Summary: She just HAPPENED to be the strongest vampire hunter there is. He just HAPPENED to be a nobel vampire. And they just HAPPENED to be in love. *My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

AN: This trails off of Chapter 50 in the manga. I don't own vampire knight…obviously

***

Beginning

"So what are my new orders?*" Zero asked, his voice flat and emotionless as always. It had been a year since the Rido incident and he was beginning to get used to his new life; school by day and hunting vampires by night. He kept himself busy, because if he didn't 'she' would cross his mind and spread into every corner of it like a disease. Reopening the hole he's tried to keep stitched shut.

Kein Cross looked at his adopted son, worried. He was all to aware of Yuuki's affect on Zero. It was quite obvious actually and it broke his heart somewhat that the pale eyed boy could never have her. Cross sighed in sympathy. "Well actually, the President of the Hunter's Association would like to tell you herself."

"There's a new President!? Why wasn't I told this?" Zero looked up in shock and irritation.

"She was appointed only a couple of hours ago." Cross said hands raised, flinching at the young man's biting tone.

Zero looked at the moon. 'A new President huh?' He thought while his eyes traced the inner curve of the crescent moon. "Well, where is she?"

A flash of uncertainty crossed the Headmaster's face. Than as if on cue there was a knock on Zero's door.

"May I come in?" A bell-like voice asked. Though it was muffled by the door, Zero's vampire ears heard her clearly. He knew that voice, it was Wakaba Sayori his and Yuuki's friend. The door opened and her head popped into the room to look around. Soon after she was fully in the room walking towards a shocked Zero and expressionless Cross.

"You're the new President Yori-san? But how? You only learned about vampires a year ago." He looked at the brown eyed girl, shock evident in his voice.

Yori smiled. It was true, she only had learned about vampires a little over a year ago when a level E tried to attack her. She then found out her friends and the entire night class were vampires too. Shortly after she wished to be of some kind of help to her friends and the innocent. So Yori pestered Headmaster Cross to teach her how to defeat such creatures. In all truth she did not have any intention to become a Vampire Hunter at all, but the Association had already noticed her.

"I guess you could say I'm a fast learner." Then, after seeing the silver haired boys unsatisfied expression, added, "I'll tell you all about it later." Zero nodded slowly letting everything sink in. Yori looked at him and waited.

"So," he said distantly, "What are my new orders Wakaba-sama?"

"My first order is that you never call me that again. I am Yori and always will be. Secondly, I want you to be my second in command and thirdly I need you to this meeting with the vampire world."

"Alright, Yori-san. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. Oh, and one more-"

The girl was cut off when Cross blurted, "This is so exciting! My son and student going to make peace with the vampires. My dream of pacifism might come true this time!!!" Yori gave the exuberant Headmaster a kind smile while Zero gave him a dirty look.

"Um, Cross-sama could you give Zero-kun and I a minute please?"

"Oh well of course! I'll be outside if you need me." He all but sang on his way out. Zero and Yori sighed as he left.

"Anyway, I need you to drink this." Yori pulled a can from out of her pack. It looked like a soda can only without a label. Zero sniffed. There was no scent radiating from it either.

"What's in there?" He asked pointing at the silver can. There was a short pause as Yori thought for a while. If Zero didn't know any better he would've thought she was trying to come up with a lie. But no, Yori had never been dishonest before and Zero didn't believe she was being so now.

He was right too, the short haired girl was simply weighing how much she should tell him.

"It's blood," she said at last. Zero raised and eyebrow. "It isn't my blood. You see my Mother was a doctor and she told me once that after a certain number of days they have to throw out donated blood. So I convinced some hospitals to give that blood to the Association. I need you to take one before and during our trip." She gave him an apologetic smile. "I don't want you to bear the guilt of sucking my blood." Zero nodded taking the can.

"Well I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Good night Zero-kun."

"Good night."

***

Zero was on the path towards the school gates, musing over the blood he had drunken last night. It had tasted fresh and the scent of it was only present when he broke the seal on the can. Never had he thought of drinking blood being thrown away by medical personnel. 'Leave it to Yori-san to find an obvious and harmless solution to the whole blood drinking thing.' Zero thought smirking to himself.

The pale eyed boy was about 20 feet from the entrance and could see a table and someone laying on top of it. It was a singular sight and he hastened his step to make sure he wasn't be coming delusional. Zero came to a two foot proximity to the table. He wasn't seeing things. The person laying on top of the table was Yori.

"Um, what are you ding?" Yori opened and eye and looked at Zero.

"You took along time getting here so I figured I'd try something out."

"And that would be…?"

"Well I figured vampires that are turned over remember their humanity and human traditions. So if I, something filled with blood- which is their dietary need- lay on a table it would be screaming 'breakfast!' So I guess this is me trying a new way to bait unruly vampires." Yori explained jumping off of the table.

Then Zero did something hadn't done in a long while, he laughed. He laughed because Yori's idea was so bizarre and yet made so much sense. While Yori looked at him with he usual blank expression (she was in fact quite shocked) and then frowned.

"Are you laughing at me Zero-kun?"

"You left out the variable that vampires are nocturnal." Zero said after his laughing fit subsided, choosing not to answer her question. He was still shaking a little though.

"I see." She turned making her way toward their destination. Zero followed closely behind.

* line from the manga

AN: This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle. Though constructive (not destructive) criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting

Kain sighed. He was, yet again, a victim of circumstance. Why couldn't his cousin just follow orders? He would never know. Now the auburn haired vampire was waiting to hear his punishment. All the while Aido was looking about the room nervously. Their eyes met for a brief moment and then they dared to look at their 'gang leader', as Kain labeled him. Kaname sat behind his desk, his breathing even. He was calm, and Kain new they were in for it.

"Aido, I have heard that once again you have almost revealed the vampire race. You're lucky that Seiren got there in time to do a mind wipe." Kaname glared at the blond youth and he shivered in response.

"I apologise Kaname-sama...I got carried away." Aido stuttered.

"And you will never get carried away again. Understood?" Aido nodded. "Good. As for your punishment, you will be escorting the President of the Vampire's Association here. You will meet them at the first lamp post that marks the beginning of the mansion's grounds. Kain, you are to go with him."

'Well that wasn't bad.' Kain thought letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Of course Kaname-sama! And don't worry we wont let you down." Aido claimed as he walked towards the door. Kain trailed on after his cousin.

"It would be in your best interest that you do." Kaname said in a cold calm tone that chilled Kain's very core. Once they were in the hallway and away from Kaname's office Aido let out a groan.

"I don't want to escort a bunch of murderous Hunters. They'll probably try to attack us and then we'll have to fight back and the whole thing will be a waste of time and a Vampire Hunter." The blond complained.

"No, that wont happen because we wont fight back. Don't be a fool Hanabusa, Kaname-sama will kill you. And, as you like to say, you're to pretty to die." Kain said flatly. Aido huffed, he was too pretty to die. The auburn haired vampire sighed, he seemed to do that a lot around his cousin. "Look lets just do what Kaname-sama has asked and get it over with. The sooner, the better. I'd hate to see what you would after being around Hunters for a long period of time."

"Oh please, don't worry so much Akatsuki. I am in complete control." Aido said cheerfully.

Kain shook his head and mumbled, "Right and I'm in love with a human." The blue eyed vampire turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. Then he snapped his fingers and a look of realization crossed his face.

"So that's why you wont ask Ruka out on a date!" Kain sighed irritably. If Kaname didn't kill Aido, he would.

***

It was a clear night. The air was crisp with the start of fall. Kain liked nights like these, he found them relaxing. His blond counterpart, on the other hand, was getting pretty annoyed. They had been waiting at the lamp post for almost 15 minutes. No one ever said that patience was a virtue of Aido's and no one in their right mind ever would. Kain sighed watching his cousin pace back and forth.

"Relax, they'll be here any minute." Aido turned on his cousin, a vein visibly popping out of his forehead.

"Akatsuki you said that like 2 minutes ago! Gah! Why do humans have to be so slow!?" Kain smirked, he found the sight of an annoyed Aido quite entertaining.

"Correction, I said that 15 minutes ago. It was only 2 minutes ago that you started to loose your patience. It's funny how your preference of time is lost when your irritated."

"Oh, whatever! I-" Aido stopped talking when he heard footsteps. And in a couple of moments his jaw went agape when he saw the duo before him. Kain turned his head to follow Aido's gaze and was too, quite shocked but kept his indifferent stance. "You're the Vampire Hunter President Kiryu!" The blond exclaimed, completely disregarding the girl walking along side him. Zero looked up to glare at him.

"Don't be stupid vampire, Yori-san is." If it were possible Aido's jaw dropped further. "And close your mouth, it's rude."

"H-how can you be...you're just a pathetic hu-" Kain quickly covered his cousin's mouth to keep him from finishing a most likely rude remark.

"Please follow us." Kain said over his shoulder, while dragging Aido along with him. Yori, expression as blank as ever, nodded and started to follow.

The gears in Kain's brain were turning a mile a minute. A day class girl, who seemed quite familiar- he just couldn't quite place her- had become the most powerful Hunter there is. This told him that either the Association was desperate and falling apart, or that she truly was as powerful as her rank placed her. He also got the feeling that there was something different about her. Not to mention that blank stare, it was almost as disconcerting as Kaname's cold one. 'This girl...isn't normal. Obviously. But why is it that her aurora seems to entice fear in me.?' Kain wondered. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Aido violently trying to get out of his grip.

"Kain-sempai I believe that Aido-sempai would like you to release him." The voice woke him from his reverie. He let go of Aido and looked back at the girl. Her voice was soft and light, like wind chimes. So why did it manage to intimidate him?

"So little Wakaba Sayori is now a Hunter? Yuuki-sama is going to get a kick out of this." Aido said with a grin. Kain finally recognised her at his cousin's words. She was Yuuki's friend at school, that's why she seemed so familiar.

"Oh? Will I be seeing Yuuki at this meeting?" The soft voice ask, though it didn't completely hide her excitement.

"Prabably not. Kaname-sama wouldn't want to burden her with such things."

"That's good. So what does she do now a days?"

"Well, she spends most her time being tutored by me." Aido said with evident pride. Yori chuckled, causing both vampires to look at her.

"I'm sure you've gotten far with that." Yori tease and Aido glared at the ground. He hadn't actually, the pureblood couldn't even get a mark above a 75/100.

"Hey you know what-" The blond began but Kain quickly cut him off.

"We're here." He said.

Yori looked at the large oak door, she stifled a sigh. The brown haired girl was filled with dread to the point that she felt it leaking through her pores. 'Okay get a hold of yourself. Everything will be fine...I hope.' With that thought in mind, she made her way inside.

***

AN/Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight and never will. *Sighs* Life is a harsh mistress... as is gravity. But anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

New Student

The meeting hadn't been as scary as she thought. They reacquainted themselves and got straight to business, which was pretty boring. First was the breaking up of territories to be governed between vampires and vampire hunters. Then came the new terms of the treaty and so on and so forth. Yori found herself stifling a yawn more than once. She hadn't gotten any sleep in the past 30 hours and was on the brink of collapsing from exhaustion. As her energy began to wan, Yori felt her blood burn. 'Oh no. This would be a horrible time to lose control.' She thought waking up a little bit more.

"And we would like to reinstate the Night Class. If that will be OK." Kaname said. Yori looked at him thinking it over and then sighed.

"I don't believe that would be wise, at this time. You see, I don't want to put the students at Cross Academy in danger. Not when we are both trying to rebuild our sides of the spectrum. Until you and I are absolutely certain there isn't any corruption in either of our sides, I don't think bringing the Night Class back would be a good idea at all." Yori explained wondering why he even brought up the idea. 'He must of known all of this already.' Then realization hit her. Yuuki's lover was testing her competence. That made the brown eyed girl slightly annoyed. "Though, considering most of my people have lost a large amount of trust in you guys, I suggest you send one of your own to enroll in the Day Class. It has to be someone who will not ever show their fangs. That way I can better convince the Association that you aren't blood crazed creatures."

Kaname looked at the girl in surprise and wondered why he hadn't taken more notice in Yuuki's friend. He quickly covered his surprise with a small smile and said, "That is a good idea, but why bother? Kiryu is a vampire and he's been attending the Academy without any trouble." Yori looked over at Zero. His hard gaze turned to her and she gave him a small smile.

"That may be true Kaname-sempai, but keep in mind the Association still views Zero-kun as a human. To be honest I myself had completely forgotten that he was a vampire until you had brought it up." Lord Aido, who had been sitting next to Kaname the whole time, looked at the pair in front of them and like Kain got the same eerie feeling from the human girl sitting across from them.

"Pardon my interruption Kaname-sama, but I think we should go along with Miss Wakaba's suggestion. I think Kain should be the one we send." Lord Aido visibly groveled when the pureblood looked at him.

"Alright then. Go bring Kain here, Lord Aido." All the while Yori began to doze off again. Suddenly black electricity surrounded her left hand and a sharp buzzing sound filled the room. Yori jumped to her feet immediately. 'That's enough!' She mentally scolded her boiling blood. And as quick as it appeared, the electricity disappeared. All eyes were on the little human girl, including Kain who was standing in the doorway.

Yori blushed out of embarrassment and said, "Sorry about that. I haven't slept in a while and my body seems to want to punish me for it." Kaname looked at her, eyes narrow with suspicion.

"Care to explain what exactly happened Yori-chan?" Kaname demanded in the form of a question. A silence swept through the room as everyone waited for Yori's answer. The chocolate eyed girl stared at the Kuran, her poker face on.

"Well my weapon was threatening to take over my body and kill you all, no big deal really." She answered trying to make her voice light.

"Your weapon is your hand?" Kain couldn't help but ask. If she didn't scare him before, he was of her terrified now. The aurora of that electricity felt as if it alone could reduce him to pieces on the floor.

"Um, no. My weapon is a three section staff called Amaterasu." Yori sighed when everyone waited for her to explain the rest. "It's like Yuuki's Artemis or Zero-kun's Bloody Rose, made solely for killing vampires. The difference is that Amaterasu is a much older weapon, unlike Artemis and Bloody Rose, who rely more on brute strength than they do the type of magic the Association is able to produce, Amaterasu relies on magic than it does brute force. The other difference is that Amaterasu contains magic that has been leeched out of some of the oldest purebloods. While more modern Hunter weapons are like noble vampires, they are a mix of less stronger magics."

"That doesn't explain the electricity coming out of your hand." Kaname pressed.

"And unfortunately it's not something for me to explain." Yori said rubbing her eyes.

It was then Zero took a good look at his friend. He hadn't noticed it before but Yori's skin was a sickly pale and there were traces purple from bruises. Her eyes had bags under and her face was drawn. She looked close to death. Guilt swept over him as he realized she must have been pushing her limits over the past year. The silver haired youth mentally beat himself for not looking after Yori more.

"Well unfortunately for _you _that's-" Zero cut off Yuuki's older brother.

"Let it drop Kuran, she doesn't have to tell you anything. Send Kain here tomorrow." Zero then turned to Yori and said, "C'mon, I believe were done here." He grabbed his companions arm turning to go. Yori glanced behind her and caught Kaname's dissatisfied look, just before they left.

They were a ways away from the mansion before Zero asked, "Are you OK Yori-san." The girl started and the nodded giving a reassuring smile. "Well time to go the Chairman he's going to have someone living with him."

"I'm sure he'll be just as excited as you are." Yori teased.

***Next day

Kain's new orders worried him a little. Who would look after Aido, while he was gone? He was sure no one would take up the responsibility, he wasn't sure why he took up the responsibility himself. 'That's unconditional love for you.' His mind told him. The car he was in came to a stop in front of Cross' house. Walking up, Kain didn't even knock on the door, the Chairman was already there to greet him.

"Why Kain, it's so good to see you! Come I'll show you your room." The Headmaster exclaimed, happily. Cross then ensued pointless babble about things Kain really wasn't interested in. They had come into the kitchen when he saw her. Yori was sitting at the breakfast table doing paper work. She looked up and greeted him with a small smile.

"Hello Kain-sempai. How are you?"

"I'm good." It was all he could think to say.

"Well before you get settled in we somethings to discuss." She gestured for the auburn haired vampire to sit across from her. Yori then turned toward Cross. "Chairman, I'll show him his room if you don't mind. That way you can rest."

"Aw, aren't you the sweetest thing! I'll be going to bed then goodnight." He said leaving the two youngsters to their devices.

"Don't worry you'll get used to him...hopefully." Yori said as they sat across from each other. Kain was a little uncomfortable, he hadn't been in this part of this house before. "So you're going to have to go to school during day light and sleep at night. Sorry about that. And you'll be following my schedule. We have calculus in the first thing in the morning and English after lunch. Everything inbetween is free time because I got most of my credits last year." Kain nodded mentally adding smart to the list of characteristics of the human girl. "And each weak your cousin will be here for you to report how things are going."

"Sounds good. So where's my room?" Kain asked standing up to stretched. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen, again. Yori motioned for him to follow her. They walked up stairs and down the hall. She stopped abruptly, remembering something and then fell over when Kain ran into her.

"Sorry." He said helping her up.

"Oh, that's alright. It was my fault anyway. Kain-sempai, have you heard anything from Ichijou-sempai?" Yori asked dusting herself off.

"No. There's not a trace of him and everyone's sure he isn't dead." Kain said wondering why she was asking.

"That's very bad news." Yori mumbled. She opened the door to a room. "Well here you are."

***

AN: Again don't own Vampire Knight. I don't even own a car...jeez my life is sad. =[ Oh well, hope you enjoyed the chapter=].


	4. Chapter 4

AN: First and fore most, I read over my last chapter and was mortified to see so many grammar errors and I think there were some spelling errors too. So I apologise about that and will never again write a chapter at one in the morning. Though I wont be revising it because I accidentally deleted it to write this. Haha *Goes to bang head on wall*

Disclaimer: We've already established that I do not own Vampire Knight or a car. Enjoy the chapter.

***

Mastering Fears

Kain put on the dark blue uniform and heaved a big yawn. It was way too early in the evening- morning for him. Walking down the stairs he was greeted with the sight of Yori and Zero sitting at the breakfast table while the Chairman was busy making something over the stove. The orange haired vampire made the dreadful mistake of sniffing the air. Whatever the elder man was cooking, it smelled horrible. 'Well there went my appetite.' Kain thought and sat in between the young vampire hunters.

"Kain-kun would you like something to eat." the Chairman asked. Kain shook his head. He then turned and saw Yori hovering over paper work and wondered if it was the same from the day before. She seemed more relaxed today than yesterday- well the second half of yesterday, after he had told her that there hadn't been word of Ichijou yet. For some reason, the human girl's ease made him uneasy. Actually it wasn't just her ease, it seemed everything about Yori made the noble vampire uneasy. Or maybe it was because she was different than the women in his life. The brown haired girl was certainly not like his very clingy mother, she came off as detached to everyone around her- with the exception of Yuuki and Zero. She didn't have her best friend's friendly, and a little naive, disposition either. Yori seemed to first observe the person before handing over her trust. And she was most definitely not like Ruka, who was very unaware to the point of arrogance. No, Wakaba Sayori was all too aware of where she was and how she stood with other people, as Kain observed when she was talking to Kaname-sama

"Is something wrong Kain-senpai?" The very girl he was thinking about asked.

"Hm? I'm fine. Why?"

"Well I told you it's time for us to leave for school a minute ago and you haven't moved."

Kain stood and blushed a little, "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind... I guess." Yori simply nodded in response and walked towards the door.

'This is going to be one long assignment.' Kain sighed at the thought before following Yori.

***

Yori went into the Chairman's office and sat down. Life sucked. Well, at least, English class did. The minute she and Kain had got there the girls were all over him, which was entertaining, until class started. Then she had to deal with about eleven pairs of girl's eyes on the orange haired vampire. Making him uncomfortable and her annoyed. 'Really how obvious can one get half way turned in your seat and staring?! Does no one in my generation have manners?' She wondered to herself, exasperated.

"So how was his first class?" Cross asked sitting back in his chair. He could see Yori's annoyance but decided not to call her out on it- at least not directly.

"Well he was a gentleman, didn't say word. My classmates on the other hand were less polite. I think he was uncomfortable the whole class, which was unfortunate." Yori replied evenly. The Chairman couldn't help but admire her amount of self-control. "So anything on Ichijou Takuma yet Cross-san?"

"Actually there is but before we get to that, why are you so determined to find Ichijou?"

Yori shrugged, "Nothing different from the obvious reason, that Ichijou was Kaname-senpai's closest friend. The information that he holds about the pureblood could be dangerous in the wrong hands. As you've already guessed I am on Kaname-senpai's side. I believe his intentions of rebuilding a less corrupt vampire counsil are of genuine good and I'd hate to see anyone hinder progress. So, what do have?"

"Well we've interrogated the level D Zero-kun caught and he hinted that another pureblood has him captive. He couldn't say who it was out right because he died instantly after giving the hint." Cross said paraphrasing the file he just read.

"And that pureblood would be...?"

"Shirabuki Sara, I think. She's the only other pureblood that I know of that isn't a Kuran."

Yori drew a blank on the name, "Who?"

"You two have never met. I only know her because I killed her brother." Yori looked up at him.

"How charming." She dead panned. Cross chuckled, sure he wasn't proud of his past deeds but he wasn't one for denial either.

Yori stood and stretched herself, she spent way too much time sitting. The chocolate eyed girl met the gaze of the Chairman and raised an eye brow at his quizzical look.

"What do plan on doing? If I may ask Yori-san."

"I guess I'm going to tell the Kuran's of my findings. I'll go there this weekend, it'd be more polite to tell them in person. But honestly I kind of wish I could just go after this Shirabuki girl myself. I'm in need of a work out." Cross stared at her impassive face in wonder. 'She thinks it would be merely a work out to take down a pureblood? I barely made it out alive after fighting that woman's brother.' The usually happy Chairman sobered.

"Are you not at all afraid of vampires?" He asked on a serious note. Yori looked at him surprised but then thought about what he said.

She shrugged, again, "Sure I am. It's why I asked you to teach me the skills of a Hunter. Though I'm not afraid of the fact they drink blood. No, I'm mature enough understand that they can't help what they are or the dietary culture they're born into but I do fear somethings about them. Like their longevity, and I know that it's probably the one thing most humans wish they had but I find the idea frightening. The reason being, that this world is a horrible place filled with horrible diseases and people. And I personally don't mind time eroding me away into oblivion if it means I wont have to suffer seeing people break under the weight of the world. Imagine having to live for- well -ever seeing people fade away. You'd have to be cold to feeling and empathy to survive for the majority of your life." Yori shuddered just thinking about. "To be perfect and timeless in such an imperfect and limited world." She quailed at the thought of Yuuki and the people of the Night Class. "Though, I guess that will be the one fear I'll never have to master." Yori said aloud.

The brown haired girl left, leaving a stunned Kein Cross in her wake.

***

He had heard every word they said. Kain couldn't help it, he hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Not after that traumatizing class and all of those stares. Kain shuddered at remembering. Usually his cousin Aido was there to distract the Day Class girls' attention from himself. He hated being stared at and scrutinized, even if it was in a good way, it made the vampire incredibly uncomfortable.

And now here he was laying on a comfy bed trying to sleep, until he heard her voice. Kain realised that Yori's voice was quite soothing when he couldn't see the disconcerting blank stare that came with it. The young vampire wasn't really listening to what they were saying, just letting the human girl's voice relax him into sleep. It wasn't until the Chairman asked Yori if she feared vampires at all that Kain was actually listening. The response she gave left him in laying in his bed in complete awe. Kain was right, Wakaba Sayori was something different.

***

Yori went outside for the first time in ages. Paper work had kept her in doors when school wasn't in session and the lack of sun was giving her a sickly pallor. Inhaling the fresh air she decided to take a walk in the surrounding woods. She wandered aimlessly and didn't take notice that the sun was beginning to set. The brown haired girl stopped when she reached the lake. It was beautiful to look at. But she soon sensed something was amiss when her blood began to boil in warning.

'What's wrong Amaterasu?' She silently asked the spirit bound to her weapon. Yori was answered with the strong impulse to draw her weapon and turn. She did accordingly and found herself facing a female vampire. The vampire was pretty, having long black hair with a gentle wave and perfect ivory skin, but her eyes were red and her white teeth unbridled.

"Hello girl. My master's been looking for you." She had a saccharine voice that made Yori sick. The human girl stood firm preparing for a fight.

"And what would your master want from me?" Yori asked keeping her voice calm while her mind was racing at all the questions that had now entered her thoughts.

The woman shrugged, "To talk, I guess." The brown eyed girl met the vampire's red one. They had ensued a silent battle, the vampire trying to intimidate the little girl and Yori conveying that she wasn't afraid. Finally the vampire looked away frustrated with the short haired girl. 'Does this wretch have any idea what she's getting into?' She wondered.

"I would gladly go with you, believe me I would, but you obviously are hungry and I don't enjoy the thought of you biting me." Yori said though she really wanted to know who this woman's master was.

The vampire smiled wickedly in response and said, "Don't worry I wont bite you no matter how good you smell. I have strict orders and if I disobey I die." Yori bit her bottom lip, thinking. She knew she could kill this lady in an instant if she tried anything but something about her 'master' put Yori on edge.

"Fine. But if you try anything funny I'll kill you before you can say 'What the hell?' Got it." The woman smiled.

"Got it." And so Yori followed wondering if fate was on her side or not.

***

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Camp (according to my mother) takes careful thought and consideration when packing. Anyway I apologise if this chapter is bad, well I think it's bad, but the story is getting somewhere. =] Oh, and I think I'm in need of a Beta reader so if your reading this and know someone or are that someone please feel free to PM me.

And a special thanks to anyone who has read my story and an even special-er thanks to those who reviewed. It really is appreciated.

Alrighty then...well bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Unidentifiable Feeling

Was she insane?! Kain wondered as he followed Yori who was following that vampire woman. He had noticed during dinner that she wasn't there and for some reason it made him... apprehensive. Maybe because he was the only one to suffer the Chairman's horrible cooking. So Kain followed her scent and now there they were but something kept him from reaching out to grab little Yori and take her home. There was that same eerie aurora that surrounded her now like it did when they first met. The orange haired vampire longed to yell and reprimand her for her lack of sense.

But the question that haunted him as he followed was, why did he care so much? They had only known each other for a couple of days, so he should give less of a care what the human girl went or did. Though the knot in his stomach contradicted the thought. And why was there a knot in his stomach in the first place? Kain shook his head to clear all he knew was that Kaname and Yuuki would have a cow if he let Yori die. So that was the reason he kept in his head as he followed her. But something told him that wasn't the only thing that kept him going, and it irritated him.

The sound of Yori's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Goodness, he could drown in that voice! His breath hitched, surprised by his train of thought.

"Are we close yet?" She asked, in a calm and detached way. The woman abruptly turned and nodded. Yori raised an eyebrow after looking around. The evil beauty smiled wickedly and chuckled.

"Truth is sweetheart my master has been dead a long while and my buddies and I have been very thirsty." As if on cue about five or so other vampires came out to stand behind her.

Kain tried to run to Yori's defense but his legs did not respond to his conscious desire and stayed put. Then before he could process anything there was blinding white light with an energy that overwhelmed him. It came and went in split second but it managed to rock Kain's very core. When he opened his eyes slowly. 'Funny I don't remember closing them.' He thought and soon was aware that he was trembling.

There was a rustling in a near by brush. Kain's head turned toward the noise. Yori was standing there with an impassive expression. He let out a ragged breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Are you alright Kain-senpai?" She asked, concerned. Kain finally got a hold of himself.

"I'm fine. The question is, why did you pull a stupid stunt and follow that woman?" Kain asked trying to keep his voice indifferent. A questioning look passed over Yori's face but quickly faded back to her impassive one.

"I thought she would lead me to Shirabuki Sara." She replied while she grabbed his sleeve leading him to the main road. There was tightening in his throat in response to her touch.

"Why do you need to find Shirabuki?" Yori looked at him puzzled.

"She's the one who has Ichijou. I thought you knew that."

"Why would I know that?"

"Because, you have sensitive hearing. I figured you heard my conversation with the Chairman."

"Why did you assume that I was evesdropping?"

Yori stopped abruptly and looked at the vampire. "You ask a lot of 'why' questions." Kain shifted under her gaze. He was all to aware of her grasp on his sleeve.

"Well I guess I want to know why you think the way you do."

There was a long silence as they walked on. The orange haired vampire began to be incredibly uncomfortable. And that discomfort was only heightened when it wasn't until they reached the Chairman's house that Yori said something.

And the only thing she said was, "Good night Kain-senpai."

***

"Wait! Kaname tell me again what happened." Yuuki pleaded with her older brother. Kaname sighed. Ever since he had told his lover that Yori was the President of the Association, Yuuki was avid about getting every detail of their meeting.

"Yuuki none of the events have changed since I first told what happened." Kaname said in strained patience. It made him jealous that someone other than him was plaguing her thoughts.

"I know, I know. Does she look okay? I really do miss her." Yuuki said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"She looked the same as she was at Cross Academy." Kaname answered shortly. And before she could say something else he placed a possessive kiss on her lips. They were immediately interrupted by a knock on the door. Kaname growled, his patience gone.

"What?" He snapped at the person at the door. Aido entered slowly instantly apologising for interrupting.

"There is a letter from Yori." Aido got quick to the point, not wanting to suffer Kaname's wrath. He handed it over and quickly left.

"Well, what does it say?" Yuuki asked excitedly. But Kaname set it down on a side table.

"Later." He stated simply before pulling her into another kiss.

***

Yori was staying up late to finish the last of the new stack of paper work from the Association. She also was very aware she was using paper work to keep her mind off of a certain amber eyed vampire. She didn't know why but what he said had confused her. 'Why in the world would he care about my thought process?' Yori wondered as her mind wandered from the task she was doing. And she had noticed how he was shaking after she took down those vampires. Was the noble vampire afraid of her? She didn't know but the very notion that he might upset her. Yori reasoned it was because she never intimidated anyone before and causing someone discomfort was just not her thing.

She tapped her fingers on the breakfast table. The young girl was waiting for a response to her request for a meeting from Kaname. She sighed tired but unwilling to go to bed.

After a while her thoughts turned back to Kain, again. 'Why had he been so jumpy?' She wondered. There were a lot more questions on his behavior, that were going through her head. And Yori's analytical mind couldn't help but run through the various reasons why he acted the way he did around her. Finally she came to the conclusion that Kain was indeed and in fact afraid of her. Putting her in a horrible mood.

***

AN: I do not own Vampire Knight. Sorry for the long wait, I'm trying to figure out how to transition Yori and Kain from being acquaintances to lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello there! Thanks to the people who have been reading my story this far. I've realised that I am horrible at writing love/kissing scenes. I'm not really a mushy kind of person.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

***

Promise not to Leave

She was being absurd, she knew that, but for some reason she'd rather be absurd than face Kain. Not that Yori was afraid of him, no it was because... Well she was being absurd. There was nothing more to elaborate on.

After acertaining that the noble vampire was in fact scared of her, it made her angry then confused and soon after hurt. Though why her emotional state lingered on hurt, she had no idea. It wasn't as if she cared what affect she had on Kain. And with this in mind she decided to move back into her dorm room.

'Your being obtuse little one.' The ancient spirit within her commented.

'I know, I'm not in denial about it and I wont deny either that it's because of Kain-senpai.' Yori silently replied back. She wasn't one to lie to herself or be in denial, being that kind of girl just wasn't her cup of tea.

'So you wont deny you have feelings for the vampire.' This caught the young girl by surprise. In all honesty, she hadn't thought about that. And she couldn't help but wonder if she did have feelings for said vampire. Yori really didn't know him but she couldn't deny he was, outwardly, very attractive. Though the brown haired girl never was the shallow type and usually didn't base her feelings on looks alone. She had to admit, going over in her head her observations on Kain, that he did- seemingly -have a decent personality.

He was respectful, if not a little indifferent and kind. She also had noticed that he was quite perceptive and knew when to speak and when not to. He was quite sensitive to others feelings, too. The orange haired vampire even dared to eat the Chairman's cooking, knowing it would hurt his feelings if he didn't. Last but not least, he seemed to have an exmplary amount of patience, never once complaining about being around so much human blood.

With all that thought out she replied to Amaterasu, 'No, I suppose I wont.'

Yori hopped off her bed and stretched, this was turning out to be one tedious Saturday. Her eyes then fell on the letter laying neatly on her side table. It was a response from Kaname saying that he had accepted her request for a meeting. Unfortunately, the only time he was free was next Saturday and Yori didn't know if Ichijou could hold out that long. She didn't even know if he was holding out now.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she quickly made her way to the Chairman's house.

***

Kain lay on his bed unable to sleep. Ever since he had enrolled as a Day Class student(which was only a couple of weeks ago) he had a ritual of reverting back to nocturnalism, but he couldn't. He knew why too, which made the whole being-awake-when-I-should-be-asleep thing all the more painful.

The only thing that was penetrating his mind in his wake fullness was; why did she leave? And it was at the most inconvenient time too. He was just getting used to Yori's breathing patten and everything. That brought up another question to plague his mind. 'When did I fall for her?' Kain groaned and turned to his side. Could he really have moved on from Ruka just like that, after so many years of liking her?

'Love conquers all, my friend.' A part of him said.

'I do NOT love Yori.' His more practical side shot back defensively.

'Please don't make me laugh. You know you want her. She just so sweet and innocent, with her silky light brown hair and that skin of hers-'

'Okay stop, before I do something- wait! When did I start have fluent conversations with myself?!'

'About a minute ago, why?'

Kain sat up and shook his head to try and clear his mind. This was not him. Actually, this mind conversation thing was something he could picture his cousin going through and he was not becoming like his cousin. He'd gladly die before that happen.

Suddenly, he could hear her voice coming from downstairs. It made his heart flutter. That's when he realised, he did want her, quite badly. On impulse his legs took him downstairs and into the kitchen. He saw Yori standing there talking with the Chairman. When he fully entered the kitchen the Chairman was just exiting leaving him and Yori alone.

"Hello Kain-senpai. How are you?" Yori asked her wind-chime voice affecting him more than she'd ever know.

"Fine, thanks. And how are you?"

"I'm well."

And then came silence. Kain shifted slightly, he was beyond uncomfortable and it didn't help that Yori was staring at him steadily. It seemed as if she was...searching him. She seemed to find whatever she was looking for, smiled and left.

Leaving Kain to stand mouth agape wondering what just happened.

***

Yori went back to her dorm room and fell back on her bed. After that little exchange with Kain, she was sure he was afraid of her. It was kind of written on his face. The small girl sighed and layed on her bed staring at the ceiling for heaven only knows how long.

The had set a long time ago and she was still looking up at her ceiling. 'Wow I'm pathetic.' She thought. And she was deep in thought that she didn't notice her window open and someone slip in.

A slight cough caught her attention and Yori sat up looking towards what made the noise. It was hard to see in the dim moonlight but she could tell it was Kain.

"Kain-senpai, what are you doing here?" She asked. Kain shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep." Was his simple reply.

"And how does your inability to sleep and me tie into together?" That earned her a soft chuckle from the vampire noble.

"Oh they do, you just don't know how much." Kain said so softly she almost didn't here.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Instead of responding he abruptly changed the subject, "Why did you leave?" Yori looked at him, shocked by the sharp turn the conversation had taken.

"Well the truth is, I did it so you wouldn't be uncomfortable. I think your afraid of me." Those wide chocolate eyes lifted to meet his amber ones. Her breath hitched and she flushed slightly at having him in the same room.

Kain laughed and closed the space in between them standing directly in front of her. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "I'm not afraid of you Yori-chan. I like you. Promise me you wont leave like that again." Yori fought to keep her heart under control but it had become impossible when he was so close.

"I promise." Was all she could say.

"Good." Suddenly Yori found herself in Kain's embrace. He placed a hungry kiss on her lips, pushing her back onto the bed.

Her first instinct was to push him away but her resolve quickly melted away and she found herself melting into everything Akatsuki Kain was.


End file.
